Gana y sonríe
by SirBizarrePenguin
Summary: Y yo sonreiré contigo, Souichiro-sama.


-Yo también te amo Senpai…

Aun recuerdas cuando tu amada Aya-chan dijo esas palabras después de que le confesaste tu amor. Estabas tan feliz en ese momento, tus sentimientos eran correspondidos… pero ¡oh sorpresa! Nagi Souichiro existía en ese mundo.

Ella misma lo había dicho, si Nagi Souichiro no existiera, tú serías la persona a quien más amara en el mundo. Pero para tu mala suerte, desde que Maya decidió patearle el culo y lanzarlo hacia los baño de las damas, Aya había tomado la decisión más importante en la vida de cualquier mujer: quien sería su esposo. Y ese no eras tú.

¡Al carajo! Mientras ellos no lleguen al altar sigues teniendo la mínima oportunidad. Y es eso lo que te impulsó a tu pequeña estupidez.

-Aya-chan, si venzo a Nagi, ten una cita conmigo, por favor. –Te inclinaste ante ella después de decir aquello.

-… ¿¡WTF!

¿Qué esperabas? Después de decir eso en medio del Juken, frente a todos, aún a sabiendas de que en el corazón de Aya solo había espacio para la persona a quien acababas de retar.

-S-senpai… y-yo no puedo… -Pobre Aya, ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna de lo avergonzada que estaba en esos momentos, seguramente intentando de persuadirte para retractarte.

Tenías oportunidad, una enorme oportunidad de ganar. O eso pensabas; claro, después de todo lo que había sucedido Nagi no era más que un simple gamberro busca-pleitos como antes. Oh, pero no cualquier gamberro. Era el maldito gamberro que tenía el corazón de quien debía estar cocinando deliciosas comidas para ti llamándote esposo.

-No me importa si tienes una cita con Aya o no, pero si me retas acepto. –Viste como ponía esa pose altiva que lo caracterizaba tanto, intentando "intimidarte" con su cara.

-¡S-souichiro-sama!.. E-entonces si Souichiro-sama gana… ¿saldrá en una cita conmigo? -… Wait, ¿qué? Oh si, no pensaste en ello idiota.

Aya no paraba de sonrojarse mientras sujetaba sus mejillas avergonzada al pensar en una maravillosa cita con el hombre de sus sueños, mientras este era molestado por Bob y Madoka intentando a la vez hacerle ver que solo estaba aceptando un reto cualquiera. Eso no sería sencillo.

-P-pues… supongo que si. Pero... yo definitivamente ganaré. –Mientras lo primero lo dijiste aun absorto por esa gran "relevación" por parte de tu querida, lo último sin duda fue totalmente en serio. Cosa que Nagi noto, y que lo motivo a tomar la misma actitud para contigo.

…

No puede ser, ganó. Masataka ganó. No es que te moleste, ya que en el fondo estabas segura de que aun sin importar cuanto había mejorado Souichiro-sama desde que le conociste por primera vez, seguía siendo lo bastante débil como para perder ante el nuevo líder de Juken después de una larga y dura batalla.

No pudiste contener las lágrimas al ver a tu amado caer al suelo totalmente lastimado, sabiendo que debías cumplir con el fin de aquella, ahora para ti, estúpida batalla. No podías retractarte, igualmente habías aceptado que hicieran aquella apuesta, y debías mantener tu palabra demostrándole a tu futuro esposo que eras una mujer de palabra. Sin importar cuando doloroso fuera.

Al final no fue la gran cosa para ti, aunque para Masataka seguramente fue el paraíso. Aun no caía en cuenta de que habías aceptado salir con el, al cine, al parque, a comer helado, en fin, todo lo que una cita romántica representa. Pero aunque te divertías en algunos momentos a su lado, no podías evitar sentirte preocupada por Souichiro-sama. Pero todas tus preocupaciones se disiparon esa tarde, cuando fuiste de nuevo a aquel lugar donde la pelea tuvo lugar, después de despedirte cordialmente de Masataka.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en una de las bancas junto a lo que fue un árbol de cerezo. Su rostro estaba hinchado… como aquella vez. Te acercaste.

Alzó la mirada y te vio, con el rostro acongojado. Diablos, era odioso para él, no tenía ánimos para eso. Se giró, evitando verte a los ojos. Evitando ver a aquella odiosa mujer a los ojos… ¿pero por qué era tan odiosa? No era solo porque te intentaba obligar a comer sus bentos todos los días, ni porque te besase en cada oportunidad o no dejase de llamarte "esposo"… No, era algo más.

Algo diferente a con Maya, lo que fue con Maya. Aya era odiosa, porque te hacia sentir humillado su mirada acongojada mirando lo herido que te encontrabas en aquellos momentos. No querías su compasión, querías volverte fuerte, entrenar y ser fuerte para proteger lo que amabas: el recuerdo de lo que amabas.

Te abrazó por detrás, obligándote a acomodar la cabeza entre aquellos enormes bultos que llamaba pechos, apenas susurrando unas palabras para ti lo más cálidamente posible.

-Souichiro-sama… incluso si pierdes una vez, incluso si pierdes un millón de veces yo estaré ahí para animarte y para que descanses en lo que recobras fuerzas… para que así puedas ganar y sonreír. Gana y sonríe, Souichiro-sama… y yo sonreiré contigo.

-Deja esas chorradas… para después… -Lograste decir pese al cansancio, mientras ella te sonreía.

… Tal vez ella era una mujer molesta… pero, a veces eso no era algo tan malo como pensabas. Y fue lo último que lograste concebir en tu mente antes de caer rendido entre sus brazos.

…

-Souichiro-sama babea… -Susurró para no despertarlo, con su cabeza encima de sus ahora húmedos muslos. Oh Aya, ¿no sabes que siempre debes tener un pañuelo a la mano?


End file.
